Math Blaster ages 9-12
Math Blaster ages 9-12 is a Math Blaster game. While it's loosely a remake of Math Blaster 2: The Lost City, this game is a separate story that simply follows similar themes to the original and in fact is set after the original games, as a sequel. In this respect it followed the same pattern as Mega Math Blaster, which was loosely a remake of Math Blaster Episode 1: In Search of Spot. It was released on October 30, 1997. Plot While dancing to music, Blasternaut, GC, and Spot become distracted and fail to notice that their ship has crash landed on a planet. They must now bring together pieces of an ancient medallion and give it to the Monkey King. Games (Academic) Crater Crossing Blasternaut or GC must guide the selected character to the pods with equations that fit within the number range displayed on the top of the screen while defending themselves against the flying monkeys who patrol the area. They have to be careful not to land on booby-trap rigged or rancid pods. Banana Splat Blasternaut or GC must throw bananas to the monkey who has the correct integers (or groups of 2-3 monkeys to build the answer) to solve the equation on the tree while, with bananas, knocking out rogue monkeys who drop coconuts. Bridge Builder Blasternaut or GC must build a bridge with a fraction group of planks displayed on the top of the screen. Dungeon Lab Blasternaut or GC must build a monkey using the parts on the left and, with each new picture of the monkey (up to 9 pictures), change a certain number of parts. Cube Quest With all 3 crew members united, the player must guide Blasternaut, GC or Spot to the cubes while using the devices according to their abilities. Once all the cubes are collected, the transporter is activated. The cubes collected will later contain the numbers which the player must use to open the gate on the 3rd level. Games (Arcade) Ruby Hunter If the player has completed the lesson round before the time runs out. the correct answers will transform into rubies which the player guides Blasternaut or GC to collect before the remaining time runs out. Monkey Madness Blasternaut or GC must throw bananas to the swarm of flying monkeys to send them home, while keeping a safe distance from them. 500 points will be awarded for sending all the monkeys home. Pod-Hopper Bridge Blasternaut or GC must help the monkeys get to the other side by arranging the pods to set up a path. Gorilla My Dreams Blasternaut or GC must throw bananas at the bad gorillas (who throw coconuts at them to slow them down) while leaving the good gorillas alone. Diamond Factory The player must guide Blasternaut or GC to collect the diamonds on the lower conveyor belt after the diamonds have passed through the processor. While the player is at it, the player must guide the diamonds to the matching coloured processor (otherwise a diamond will disintegrate if it passes through a different coloured processor). This is the only academic arcade round as it corresponds with attributes and sorting. Category:Games